Richard's Lust
by The Falling Adept
Summary: In a world, where the combatants of Super Smash Bros. meets the musical world of Galavant, Richard's lust for women will be his ultimate downfall... Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

_Way back in days of old, there was a legend told, about a hero known as Galavant! Square jaw and perfect hair! Cojones out to there! There was no hero quite like Galavant! Tough, and ev'ry other manly value! Mess with him, he'll disembowel you! Yay! He ruled in every way! A fairy tale cliché! And people called him Galavant!_ _ **Galavant rides into battle!**_

Long ago, in the kingdom of Valencia, Galavant and his "new pal," King Richard, were having an exhausting day. Ever since defeating the evil queen Madelena and the guy who was with the queen when she killed her husband's brother, Galavant and his wife, Princess Isabella, were now the rulers of Valencia. Galavant let Richard stay in the castle because he was starting to grow on Gal. Little did they know that they were being watched from the heavens above, by the Goddess Palutena. She rather enjoyed watching the heroes' antics while Pit was off on some crazy mission to stop Hades or Medusa or the Aurum Empire. She thought of it as a form of television up in Angel Land. Pit returned from his arcane quest to be greeted by a distracted Palutena.

"Uhh, Lady Palutena," Pit said, "Are you watching Galavant again?" Palutena nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go and meet them then? I mean, no offense Lady Palutena, but you are a Goddess after all." That gave Palutena an idea. Fortunately, with the recent Super Smash Tournament finally over, she had nothing better to do. She also had the addresses of other various Princesses and Queens who also received an invitation to the tournament. She used her Godly power to teleport Princess Lucina, Princess Peach, Queen Zelda, and Princess Rosilina to Valencia to meet King Richard. They all teleported into Richard's quarters, with Palutena joining them last. Richard was off doing his own thing and wouldn't be back for another three minutes. Palutena explained the plan to them.

"I want all of you to seduce the owner of this room, Richard, until he falls in love with you, and then shut him down badly. If you do all of this correctly, I will teleport you back to your realms, deal?" Before anyone could answer Richard entered the room. To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Richard returned to his quarters after his meal. He was greeted by the Princesses and Goddess of the different realms. There was the Queen of Hyrule, the future princess of Ylisse, the princess of The Mushroom Kingdom with her daughter Rosalina, and the goddess of Angel Land. Richard could feel a bulge coming from his pants. The two princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom went up to him and touched his pelvic region. Richard could feel the bulge grow bigger. Zelda went and touched his chest. Richard could feel his pants get tighter with each touch from these girls he got. Palutena started to speak.

"Hey there, big boy," she said in the most seductive tone Richard would ever hear, "What if we told you that we all wanted to sleep with you, right here, right now?" Richard's pants were as tight as they could possibly get. Lucina stood there nervously, not saying a word. Palutena shot her a threatening glance.

"Yes, we- want you," she struggled to say. Richard walked over to her.

"You intrigue me. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Lucina," she replied. He started to unclothe when Palutena touched him, causing him to freeze. She then started a little monologue.

"We will never sleep with you, you virgin wimp. We have more pressing matters to attend to. The brunette has a husband while the blonde in blue is the pink princess's daughter. I'm a frickin' goddess and the blue haired beauty is WAY out your league! Screw you Richard! You will forever be a virgin." Palutena transported everyone back to their proper place while she went back up to Skyworld. She unfroze Richard to watch him get on his knees and sob like a baby. She walked away, knowing that she ruined someone's life _forever…_


End file.
